Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 036
の ！！ | romaji = Yami no Tenshi!! | english = Angel of Darkness!! | japanese translated = Angel of Darkness!! | alternate = | chapter number = 36 | japanese release = November 21, 2008 | american release = | uk release = }} "Angel of Darkness!!" is the thirty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels. Summary Winged Kuriboh continues to lead Jaden Yuki towards the Abandoned Dorm, much to the latter's confusion. At that site, the duel between Reggie MacKenzie and Midori Hibiki continues. Reggie reveals she's drawn "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". She would usually have to remove a "Divine Sanctuary" in her Graveyard from play to activate it, but she does not have one there. Instead, she activates "Light to the Temple", which permits her to activate "Valhalla" from her hand. She uses "Valhalla's" effect to Special Summon "Tethys, Goddess of Light" from her Graveyard, and then uses the effect of "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "Archlord Kristya" from her hand. She attacks directly with both monsters, but Midori activates her face-down "Dark Mist", discarding the Level 5 "Darklord Edeh Arae" and the Level 8 "Darklord Asmodeus" to negate both attacks. Midori activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Valhalla" and ends her turn. Reggie expected a skilled opponent in Midori, but her strength ended up being much more than she had anticipated. Reggie attacks with "Kristya", but Midori activates her face-down "Darklord Descends", paying half of her Life Points to Special Summon two DARK attribute, Fairy-Type monsters from her Graveyard with an Level equal to "Kristya's". She Special Summons "Asmodeus" and "Darklord Superbia", both in Attack Position. Reggie questions how the second Level 8 monster got into her Graveyard, being that "Dark Mist" discarded a Level 5 and a Level 8. She realizes Midori discarded to activate "Prison Flame" previously. The effect of "Superbia", activates, Special Summoning "Edeh Arae" from her Graveyard. Reggie replays her attack, targeting "Edeh Arae" instead. Midori moves to activate her face-down card, but finds she's become fatigued due to the Life Point loss. Regardless, she activates "Darklord Bewitching", switching the attack target to "Asmodeus", who destroys "Kristya". Reggie Summons a second "Divine Spirit Parmal" in Defense Position and switches "Tethys" to Defense Position as well, shocked that she was backed into a corner so easily. Midori is put off by the Shadow Game, realizing her Life Points are her own life. She attacks and destroys "Tethys" with "Asmodeus", while doing the same to "Parmal" with "Superbia". "Edeh Arae" attacks and destroys the second "Parmal" and inflicts piercing damage, reducing Reggie to 700 Life Points. Reggie cannot believe she's losing just as David Rabb did. She vows to win by any means necessary and make Tragoedia's power her own. Reggie tells Midori that she's even more skilled that Koyo was. Midori questions when Reggie dueled Koyo, and she responds that it was six years previously, when Koyo won his World Championship in America. Midori asks how can get Koyo to regain consciousness and Reggie responds that such information can't even be found on the internet. Reggie Summons "Zeriel" in Attack Position and ends her turn. Reggie states that should she lose this duel, she'd collapse, and would this be unable to tell Midori anything about Koyo's condition. Wanting to find out more, Midori passes her turn, though she would have won had she attacked. Reggie states that after she defeats Midori, she'll be able to obtain Jaden and Chazz Princeton's spirit cards, and use their power to make Tragoedia's her own. Reggie uses "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "The Splendid Venus in Attack Position as the chapter ends. Featured Duel: Reggie MacKenzie vs. Midori Hibiki Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Reggie Reggie draws "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". She then activates "Light to the Temple", letting her activate "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" from her hand despite not removing a "Divine Sanctuary" in her Graveyard from play. She uses the effect of "Valhalla" to Special Summon "Tethys, Goddess of Light" (2400/1800) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She then uses "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "Archlord Kristya" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Reggie attacks directly with both monsters, but Midori activates her face-down "Dark Mist", sending "Darklord Asmodeus" and "Darklord Edeh Arae" from her Deck to the Graveyard to negate both attacks. Turn 6: Midori Midori draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". Turn 7: Reggie Reggie draws. "Kristya" attacks Midori directly, but Midori activates "Darklord Descends", paying half her Life Points (Midori: 4000 → 2000) to Special Summon two DARK-Attribute, Fairy-Type monster cards from her Graveyard whose Levels are equal to that of "Kristya". She Special Summons the Level 8 "Darklord Asmodeus" (3000/2800) and "Darklord Superbia" (2900/2400), both in Attack Position. The effect of "Superbia" activates, letting Midori Special Summon "Darklord Edeh Arae" (2300/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Reggie attacks "Edeh Arae" with "Kristya", but Midori activates her face-down "Darklord Bewitching", changing the attack target to "Asmodeus". "Kristya" is destroyed (Reggie 2900 → 2700). Reggie Normal Summons a second "Divine Spirit Parmal" (300/200) in Defense Position and switches "Tethys" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Midori Midori draws. She then attacks one "Parmal" with "Superbia", then attacks "Tethys" with "Asmodeus", destroying both targets. "Edeh Arae" attacks the other "Parmal", and the former's effect inflicts piercing battle damage (Reggie: 2700 → 700). Turn 9: Reggie Reggie draws. She then Normal Summons "Zeriel" (300/200) in Attack Position, whose effect increases the ATK of all Fairy-Type monsters she controls by 500 points. Turn 10: Midori Midori draws. She then passes. Turn 11: Reggie Reggie draws. She then activates "Court of Justice" to Special Summon "The Splendid Venus" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.